


Crack The Code

by nva_nva



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Slow Build, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-18 16:42:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8168810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nva_nva/pseuds/nva_nva
Summary: Castiel Novak and his partner Charlie Bradbury are one of the most wanted cyber criminals in the US which their whereabouts are almost always undetectable. What will happen when these two finally meet the Winchesters , two professional yet naive thieves who don't give a shit about getting caught?





	1. Challenge Accepted

Dean Winchester found himself wandering through his old neighborhood again.

Raw chilly wind surfed through the streets making trees shiver to their very bones, small ones gave in the power and bended to their will as strong masculine ones confronted it as though it was nothing.

But Dean knew the truth, he knew no matter how big and strong you show yourself, you will always suffer to bigger and better forces, no matter how much you stand out and pretend like it isn't corrupting your mind and soul.

He sighed as he reached the end of the street, too much caught up in his own thoughts to even stop and shoot a quick glance at their old house in the middle of the alley. Life was getting too much out of hand and he was starting to doubt everything he ever fought for.

Too scared to tell Sam the truth and too scared to stop thinking about it and letting it go for damn good.

This place was the only thing that made him feel whole again and to think that it was loosing its meaning over the years... He turned on his heels and started walking towards his car, minding his won business but still paying attention to the man in an ancient trench coat, reading a new paper with sun glasses on, seriously who does that? Maybe he was watching Dean out, or maybe he was one of those pathetic douche bags who thought wearing sun glasses will always be appropriately cool even when its as cloudy as it can get.

Either way, Dean was too tired to let the buzzing voice in the back of his mind bother him, the voice that sounded weirdly like his dad yelling at him to watch out. He opened his car and was about to get in--

"Dean." A raspy voice breathed out his name and that was all it took for Dean to react.

**_Clash_ **

He grabbed his gun from under his car as it hit the metal roof, stood up and pointed his gun directly at the same dumbfounded douche bag who was clearly watching him earlier.

"A'ight I'll count to three. Either the douchey sunglass goes away or your head, giving you the ultimate choice pal." Dean said as curiosity got the better of him, meh its not like knowing your spy, is a bad thing anyway.

"One... Two.." Dean bit back a smirk as the other dude put his glasses in the picket of his trench coat smoothly. He then dropped the news paper to the ground and shot his hands up, staring at Dean and-- _holy shit_

"Who the hell are you?" He gulped, this couldn't be who he think it is.

'Steve'... no. the spy, stared at him for a while as though he was deciding what to go for.

"I figured you knew who I was by now, Dean. Most wanted criminals do keep a tab on each other... usually" he added later with a tilted head and squinty eyes.

Shit. That does it, it was him. "Famous hacker with his famous probie Char. Did I get it right?" He acted as though he was not interested or baffled _at all_ , and boy was that far from the truth, but 'Steve' didn't have to know about that.

Dean circled around the hacker to have a closer look at him, trench coat , check. Blade underneath sleeve, check. Small creamy color microphone in both ears, check.

"Indeed." Steve replied. "Though i wouldn't call my formal partner a probie." It was a threat. Yet displayed with creepy politeness.

Stupid weird manor, _also check_.

"Okay then Steve, might as well tell me why a guy like you followed a guy like me?"

"I wanted to talk."

"But you've been following me for a week now..." He said with confidence but really, it was nothing more than a bluff.

"Correct "

"Why?"

"I wanted to make sure about your intention and abilities. "

"Why?" Dean was getting tired of this dudes vagueness. He needed answers and he needed them fast. He brought up the hand that had lowered his gun moments ago, shit, he didn't even remember when it happened. He then, pointed it at Steve's chest even though the other man was pretty much unaffected by it.

"Dean winchester, we have work for you. And a much valuable work from what you are aiming at right now."

The silence was chilly making Dean shiver, Steve's voice was grave and cautious, it took a moron to know how careful he was. And it took a more idiot moron to accept his offer.

Now that idiot moron was going to be Dean friggin' Winchester.

                                     ***

"What do I get from this?" He asked hoarsely as he studied Steves's expression.

"You--"

"Scratch that. Want me to join? Gotta make me trust you. " Steve raised his eyebrow at that but still nodded with respect, like he understood what Dean meant.

Dean wanted to half jump giddily at Steve's nod of respect and half choke him because did he think Dean was that much of an unprofessional?

And its not like Dean was actually going to join him, he just wanted to get information out if this man as much as he could, curiosity was always one of his annoying little quirks.

"I understand your concern..." Steve started "but you have to be more specific on how can I gain your certainty. " he said firmly

"Let's start with a real name, yeah?" He gripped his gun tighter to make sure he can use it if he desired with a bat of an eye, he was interested in Steve, but he wasn't a fool.

Though of course the gun wasn't pointing at Steve's chest anymore. It did took Steve a while to answer, like he was trying to understand Deans intention by that.

"You already know my 'real' name." He used an awkward quote finger and honestly who does that anymore? Seems like everything this guy does is flat out weird.

"Now see, I've got a reputation for spotting bull shit from miles away." Dean lied about that too but the dude didn't need to know. "And yours, by far is the easiest to spot." He shrugged his shoulders. "Then guess we're done here." He was about to go in a different direction when he heard the name.

"Castiel Novak" the man said his first name with a thick accent Dean couldn't quite put a finger on. But in all seriousness? He has _got_ to be kidding him.

"Cas-tiel? " Dean said laughing so hard he felt his eyes getting teary as Steve-wait-castiel, watched him in confusion. "Boy, you must really think my brains all wacked up to believe that!" He said as he rubbed his eyes.

But when he looked back there was a flash of pure confusion in 'Castiel's expression, it was so fast that Dean thought he may have imagined it.

"Why would I lie about my name? " 'Castiel' asked innocently.

"Dunno, maybe, just maybe, because you've never told anyone and you'd be in trouble if the good guys know your identity "

"The good guys? " 'Castiel' snorted like he knew too much about Dean and Dean did not like that knowledgeable look on his face one bit "well then why would I hide my name from a 'bad guy' " he used an air quote with his hands yet again, that if the situation wasn't so serious, Dean would've definitely laughed.

"I could sell that information for money." he clenched his jaw, if he wasn't sure Castiel isn't this guys real name, he will get to it ina  minute.

"Will you though?"

"Okay, stop this shit! I need proof of... this. " he pointed his gun at 'Castiel' again as he dug up his leather jackets pocket for his phone.

He smashed Sam's emergency number on his oldass Nokia and and waited for him to pick up.

"What? " Sam said over the phone, Dean rolled his eyes

"Well hello to you too Sammy. Anyway I need you to--"

"Stop. Castiel's wingman is already here."

_Fuck_

"Dean we need to talk face to face, bring him with you too."

_Fuck_

"Dean...? "

_Fuck_

"Dean! " Sam yelled at him, clearly irritated.

"Does this town seems funky to you or what? Ha-ha" He was loosing his shit and that was never a good sign. If anything happened to Sam while dad was gone...

"Dean she doesn't have a gun pointed at me alright? Also can you get anymore obvious?" Sam sighed "Just come here with him. I think you would like to see this for yourself. And... You know, don't freak out like you always do."

And thus he hung up the phone on his panicked brother. Dean sighed, well at least he seemed semi fine. He looked at Castiel, motioning him to get into the car,

This was going to be a long _long_ night...


	2. Trust Issues

"Sam!" Dean hurried towards his brother, he quickly gave his brother a scan, he looked pretty much safe and sound. He then snapped his attention on the red head next to Sam.

"Charlie?" Dean asked as Charlie smiled, he then nodded and motioned Sam to talk privately.

"So??" Sam asked like an excited puppy.

"What?"

"Dean." Sam frowned

"Oh c'mon Sammy you're not really buying their crap are you?!" Dean whispered furiously. And here he thought Sam was the wisest of the two of them. "Look, the project? Yeah its big and yeah we can finally do the thing we wanna do."

"But?" Sam asked "look" he cut off Dean as he was about to open his mouth. "All I'm saying is that they are more useful than you think man. "

"How so?" Dean rose a brow, something was up and he knew it.

"Charlie? She just gave me a credit card hacking software that shows the codex to anything in literal seconds."

"Please don't tell me you installed it on your PC." Dean groaned.

"As a matter of fact I did! Dude just give em a-"

"What if its a malware you moron?!" Dean snapped and looked around to see Castiel watching him like an eager wolf, he immediately shut his mouth as a blush rose and spread all over his face.

"What was that?" Sam shot up a brow.

Oh hell no. Dean didn't have time for this crap, he gave Sam a dirty look and scanned the motel for any loopholes, the view was same old same old. Messed up beds with ancient sheets, cracked up walls and clean mugs set on a rusty wooden table. He mentally took note to thank Sam later. His brother might've been a bit too trusting in this case but not trusting enough.

All of their projects and maps, located with loads of useful places to crash or steal when in need were neatly collected from the walls and stocked somewhere safe. He let out the breath he's been holding.

"Look fellas" Castiel announced loudly, his blue eyes surfed through everyone and landed at Dean, staying there glued "risky game and all, if anyone can do this, that'll be us, and if we want to negotiate, it requires honesty from both groups. Have suggestions? Spill." 

"This'll be a one time thing." Dean stared back at Castiel as though they were challenging each other to look away "and if one get caught, they're on their own. Good riddance an' all "

"That's bullshit Dean, If you want partnership, you're staying for the good and the bad!" Charlie stood up at the speed of light, her skin was itching to come forward but Castiel's eyes had her pinned.

"Fine." Cas grunted "what else?" He gritted his teeth.

"We'll be fifty fifty."

"Of course"

"Everything that happens within this mission stays within this permanent group. Including any gained info."

Castile shot an eyebrow, he came one step closer to Dean studying his futures and tilting his head, he heard Deans gulp and looked away. Something about that rule was intense and it made Castiel shiver. In that moment he was sure Dean knew something was up.

"I accept it. Any other thing you might want to add?" His eyes unintentionally flickered on Deans wet lips for a moment and went back to Deans eyes again, he heard Dean mutter a no.

Castiel flashed a smile and shot his hand in Dean direction, Dean grabbed Castiel's hand hesitantly and shook it.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my first Destiel fic I'm publishing and this time I've thought all the parts till the very end , so I know my basic story line and that makes my job so much easier. This is going to be slow build!Destiel because I'm a slut for slow build, anyways, hope you'll enjoy. :)


End file.
